The pharoh and his look alike
by ivorywinterdemon
Summary: Yugi goes to sleep one night after being beaten up again only to wake up in ancient egypt.when he is found he is taken to the pharaoh who turns out to look alot like him. what will they do when they get to know each other and even start to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people this is chapter 1 of this story..............i hope you like it

and i don't own yugioh so lawyers can kiss my ass

Chapter 1

It was raining as Yugi walked home, his head was pounding from the beating he got from some gang he ran into on his way home, and he was freezing from the wind and rain. Even though his house was a street away he couldn't bring himself to run the rest of the way there. He was exhausted and he knew that if he ran he was surely to fall and hurt himself even more so he just walked. His body shivered from the cold sometimes so violently that he almost lost his balance and fell.

He finally made it home and hurried upstairs to the shower. He sat in the shower as the water ran down his body warming him. Slowly he stopped shivering but his head was still throbbing. 'Thank gods Grandpa isn't home' he thought as he rested his head on his knees thinking about how he would've had to explain what had explained to his grandpa if he were home.

Joey had warned him about a new gang but he didn't listen he just wanted to go home and sleep, and now he regretted it.

He turned off the water and slowly crawled out of the shower. He rapped himself in a towel and walked to his room only pausing to put on some boxers before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

------

'Just another day' Yami thought as he walked to his room. The reconstruction of the city was almost finished and his adviser already suggested marriage to him. How was he supposed to worry about finding a wife when the world was almost destroyed a few months ago which means he has only been pharaoh for a few months.

He pushed all his worries aside as he walked into his room talking off pieces jewelry with each step then setting them on his nightstand and hoping into his bed. He then fell asleep as he looked out his window at the stars.

---------------

sorry it is so short but i was having trouble trying to begin it

i hope you like it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

i'm sorry this chapter is still kinda short but at least it's longer than chapter 1

i don't own yugioh so lawyers can kiss my ass

Chapter 2

Yugi woke up in a bed that didn't feel like his own. The bed that he was in wasn't soft and the mattress felt lumpy. He got up and looked around at the room. It was a small room with only a bed and a nightstand. 'Where the hell am I?', he thought, 'Maybe I'm still dreaming.'

He then walked into the next room. It was small like the other room but looked like some type of kitchen. There was also a table were a woman and a man were talking in hushed tones. The woman looked up at him and smiled the man also looked up but didn't smile. Yugi could tell that they were Egyptian which just fueled the thoughts of what the hell was going on.

"You're awake", the woman said walking toward him.

"Good, now we can take him to the pharaoh", said the man.

"But"

"No buts, we must and you know it", the man said sternly.

"Fine", the woman said giving up on the argument as she gave him some fruit to eat. He accepted it and she said "Once you are done eating my husband will take you to see the pharaoh".

"Why do I need to see the pharaoh?" he asked.

"Um, well, you'll find out that when you get there" she said before we left.

We walked outside and for the first time he noticed that he was wearing what looked like a white skirt with no shirt. They walked through streets with people dressed similar till they got to the palace were a nicely dressed man was waiting for them.

The two men talked then they were let in the gates. The man who met them at the gates led them through the palace to a big room that Yugi assumed to be the throne room (obviously because of the big throne on the other side of the room) the man who guided them walked up to the throne blocking Yugi's view of who was sitting in it as he and the other man walked slowly across the room.

Then suddenly the man moved out of the way and there on the throne was a man that looked like Yugi other than the bangs, eyes, height, and cloths. Yugi just stared speechless.

------

Yami just stared at the boy in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes, standing right there was a boy that looked a lot like him other than a few slight differences. He just stared as his mined raced 'What was he supposed to do, how was he supposed to react, and why was this boy brought to him?'.His thoughts were interrupted when the silence was broken by Mana who had snuck in and was behind the throne.

"Wow, he looks a lot like you", she said making the pharaoh jump.

"Mana how did you get in here?" Yami yelled jumping out of his seat and turning around to scold at her.

"I used the door", she said pointing toward a door to the left side of the room. Yami's face got red and when Yugi saw this he smiled slightly.

"I'll get her" said an elderly man who was standing by the throne.

"Thank you, Siamun"

"But I don't want to go!", Mana pleaded as Shimon dragged her out of the room leaving Yami to deal with the fact that he had no clue what to do with the boy. He looked to his Millennium Court for advice but they had no clue either. That's when it hit him; he knew what he was going to do with the boy.

"What's your name child?" Yami asked.

"Yugi, my name is Yugi", 'and I'm not a child I'm sixteen years old', he finished in his head.

"Well Yugi, I've decided that you are going to be taught how to be a part of the Millennium Court and if the other members and I see that you are fit to, you will be given a millennium item and will be in the court."

Yugi was shocked and couldn't say anything other than "Thank you". He looked around the room everyone was shocked at what the pharaoh had said. This is when Siamun decided to come back into the room; he took one glance at everyone before saying, "What did I miss?"

----------

there i hope you liked it and i hope to beable to get out of this writers block so i can start chapter 3, and i'm sorry the chapter ended like that but i couldn't think of anymore to write

oh,and before i forget if you have a better title suggestion please tell me because i'm not the greatest with titles..............please review


	3. Chapter 3

ivory: hi every one, joining me in the author's note are winter and demon

winter: hiiiiiiiii its nice to meet you all

demon: hi....winter did you get into the candy

ivory: YEAH SHE DID! SHE EAT ALL MY CANDY!!!...now i have none left (sits in a corner)

demon: we have more problems then winter eating all your candy one of them is that your so lazy that this chapter is short and you haven't updated in weeks

ivory: sorry, i had writers block but thanks to NekoDarkness its gone....winter do the diclaimer thingy

winter: ivory does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, a car, a ps2, a xbo-

ivory and demon: SHUT UP!!!

winter: (cowers in corner)

ivory: sorry..... noe to the story

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Pharaoh you are insane", Seto yelled.

"I'm not insane my decision is" Yami retorted.

"Well your decision is to put a ten year old in training to join the millennium court"

"Um, excuse me" Yugi said timidly.

"What?!" Seto snapped at him.

"I'm seventeen" he said quietly.

"What?" Seto said less harshly.

"I'm seventeen years old not ten" Yugi said.

Everyone in the room, except for the pharaoh who was looking at Seto, stared at him.

"You couldn't have possibly known that", Seto said looking back at the pharaoh. Yami just shrugged his shoulders, not willing to let Seto know that he was as shocked as they were, as he walked toward the throne to sit down.

"Isis"

"Yes, your highness?"

"You will be in charge of training Yugi"

"As you wish Pharaoh"

"Mana", Yami said looking at a large vase.

"Yes?" she said climbing out and walking toward him.

"Take Yugi and show him around then take him to his room, he will have Mahado's old room"

"Ok", she said turning around and grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling toward the doors, "Come on Yugi".

Mana almost literally dragged Yugi from room to room and through hallways as she showed him around the palace. By the time they got to Yugi's room he was panting from being pulled around. 'This place is fucking huge it gonna take me weeks to figure out how to navigate around in it', Yugi thought as Mana pulled him into his room.

He looked around the room. It was at least three times bigger than his room at home maybe bigger. There was a queen sized bed, a night stand, a chair, and a dresser in the room. There was even a balcony on the left side. "I'll leave you to get settled", Mana said before leaving Yugi by himself.

He walked toward the balcony. The sun was starting to set as Yugi leaned on the stone railing to watch.

"Damn, it took that long to walk all around the palace that the sun is already setting", he said to himself as oranges and reds painted the sky and turned into pinks, purples, and some left over red.

* * *

ivory: i'm soooooooo sorry it was short but.........i can't think of any excuses

bakura: (sneaks behind ivory) hi

ivory: (screams like a little girl, turns around and tumbles back while holding her chest were her heart is)

demon: (rolls on the floor laughing her ass off)

winter: (still cowering in the corner from earlier)

bakura: so am i ever gonna show up in the story

ivory: (trembles) i-i ha-haven't d-d-decided yet

demon: (still rolling on the floor laughing her ass off)

bakura: please review and yell at her to put me in the story.........wait did i just please 0.0

ivory: (cowers in the corner with winter)


	4. Chapter 4

ivory:*laughts evily*

winter:(to demon) what her problem

demon: i don't know maybe she has finaly lost it

ivory:*shokes on spit* cough, cough, cough

twins:*just stare at ivory*

ivory: hey everyone

twins: hey, hey, thats all you have to say!?! *glare at ivory*

ivory: i sorry but after Bakura scared the living shit out of me last chapter i...kinda...didn't write for awhile *dosen't meet the twins' eyes*

Bakura: so am i gonna be in the story or not?

ivory: you'll find out sooner or later. demon would you do the disclaimer

demon: ivory does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did then there would be alot of changes such as season 4 never existing and yami not leaving

* * *

Chapter 4

"Breath in", Yugi took a breath, "Breath out", He breathed out.

"You're getting good at this", Isis complimented.

"Thank you", Yugi answered as he opened one eye to look at her. It was only two days since he got to the palace and they were already starting to put him through meditation to 'ready his soul' for something called the millennium ring.

This was only his second lesson and Isis said he was excelling which he didn't really understand because all he was doing was sitting with his legs under him and clearing his head of anything other than peaceful thoughts.

"That's all for today Yugi you may leave now"

"Thank you", Yugi said as he got up and exited the room. He didn't pay attention as he hurried down the hall and ran into someone. They both grunted as they fell and when Yugi looked at who he hit he saw the pharaoh sitting in front of him.

"Oh MY RA! I'm so sorry!" Yugi said scrambling to his feet to help the pharaoh up, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine", Yami said as he dusted himself off.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention an-", Yugi's rambling was broken when the Pharaoh put his hand over Yugi's mouth.

"I said I'm fine and the blame is partly mine, I wasn't paying attention either"

"O-ok" Yugi said blushing as Yami removed his hand. Suddenly foots steps were heard and the Pharaoh pulled Yugi into a nearby room.

"Pharaoooooooh, come out, come out, were ever you are", an elderly voice called as the person pasted by the room. After a few minutes of waiting the two came out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Oooooookay, what was that about?" Yugi said as he gave the Pharaoh a confused look.

"Well Siamun brought a bunch of here hoping that I'd take fancy to one of them and make her my bride, so when I walked into the throne room to find him standing with a group of women that started winking and waving at me I kind of freaked and ran off"

"Well that makes sense, I would have freaked too"

"Yeah, well maybe we should go someplace other than standing in the hall" Yami said as he looked around.

"Ok, well were should we go?"

"I should be safe in the courtyard"

"Then the courtyard it is"

The two walked in silence towards the courtyard, enjoying each other's presents while they kept an eye out for Siamun or anyone else that he could have sent to find the Pharaoh.

"So how is your training going?" The Yami asked as they sat on a bench by some trees.

"It's going well" Yugi said as he looked at Yami and gave him a smile. Yami smiled back and said, "That's good"

'He's so handsome I wish he would just lean down and kiss me, wait what am I thinking he doesn't see me that way plus he is the pharaoh he could have anyone he wants and I don't think he'd want someone like me' Yugi thought while at the same time Yami was thinking 'He looks so cute with that sweet smile of his, I wonder what he would do if I leaned over and kissed him'.

They sat there for what seemed like a few minutes just looking at each other until they heard Siamun shouting for the pharaoh. Yami quickly jumped up and hid in some bushes.

"Have you seen the pharaoh?" Siamun asked as he approached Yugi.

"Um, nope I haven't seen him", Yugi lied.

"Well if you do see him please bring him to me" he said as he walked away.

Yami didn't climb out of the bushes until he was sure Siamun was far away and by that time Yugi had a question for him.

"Why is it that he wants you to get married?" Yugi asked as Yami sat back down.

"I honestly don't know and I think it's kind of early for me to even think about marriage"

"How old are you"

"Eighteen"

"Really, I would think of you as being maybe twenty"

Suddenly Seto came running up to them and Yami jumped behind Yugi to hide.

"Oh, yes, very mature Pharaoh" Yugi said as he turned to look towards Yami.

Before Yami could reply Seto spoke.

"Pharaoh I have urgent news"

"Yes, what is it?" Yami asked as he walked out from behind Yugi and towards Seto.

"Um, I don't know how to put this but……."

"Yes"

"Bakura has escaped"

* * *

twins: WHAT!?!

Yami:*standing next to ivory* GODS DAMN IT!

ivory:*jumps a couple of feet in the air* PLEOPLE NEED TO STOP FUCKING SCARING ME!

Bakura: YES I'M OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE! *smiles evily*

ivory:*recovered from the shock of yami scaring her* ok well there it is the fourth chapter

winter: Yami and Yugi are starting to fall for each other

demon: and Bakura has excaped from.....what ever they used to lock away criminals at that time.......wait was that why you were laughing like a maniac at the begining

ivory: i'll have to look that up,and yes that is why i was laughing, oh and testing is coming up soon at my school so the teachers are booking down on us to study and shit

demon: wich means she probably won't update anytime soon

winter: buuuuuuuuut, the week of march 28 - april 2 is spring break sooooooooooo if she isn't lazy you might get lucky and she'll work on chapter 5

ivory: no garantees

twins: please review


	5. Chapter 5

ivory: *bows* i'm really, really, really sorry that it took me so long to update and then that the chapter is so short!

demon: wow i don't think i've ever seen you bow before!

ivory: shut up demon!

winter: she is really sorry! after testing she got really lazy

ivory: and when i did write this chapter i wanted it to be longer but couldn't think of what else to write to i put it to the side hoping that one of these days i would think of what else to add

winter: but that day didn't show up

demon: so she's updating now and don't flip a bitch that the chapter is short

ivory: and be glad that it is a bit over a page long...what was with the finishing each other's sentences

demon: i have no clue but lets never do that again

ivory: lets just get to the chapter

winter: ivory owns nothing

* * *

Chapter 5

The pharaoh's eyes widened in shock and he gasped. No one spoke and there was an unnerving silence. The silence was finally broken by Yugi when he asked, "Who is Bakura?"

"He is a man who tried to destroy the world by unleashing Zorc the Dark One because his village was destroyed so that the Millennium items could be created ", Seto answered as Yami got over the shock.

"How could this have happened?" the pharaoh said clearly in denial.

"I'm not sure but the guards who were supposed to keep watch over him are being questioned as we speak"

"Thank you Seto"

"I'm just doing my job, my pharaoh"

_**XXxxxxxxxxXX**_

"So what will you do now that you are free my lord" said a cloaked man as he kneeled in front of Bakura.

"Kill the pharaoh of course" replied the white haired man.

_**XXxxxxxxxxXX**_

"Um, Siamun are you there?" Yugi asked as he stuck his head into the throne room.

"I'm here" the old man said as he walked away from a group of woman.

'Those must be the suitors for the pharaoh' thought Yugi as he told Siamun about Bakura's escape.

_**XXxxxxxxxxXX**_

"He might come after the Millennium items again" said Isis as she watched Yami pace across the room.

"Yeah but that won't work again, remember I sealed Zorc away" he replied as he kept pacing.

"Maybe but he may use them to become stronger" Seto said.

"Maybe" the pharaoh replied as he thought, "Isis how well would you say Yugi is going with his training?"

"He's excelling faster than I thought he would, in another day or two he might even be ready to wear the Millennium Ring."

"Good"

"Pharaoh, you don't mean to say that you are going to have Yugi wear the Millennium Ring while Bakura is out there, do you?" Seto butted in as he jumped up from his seat.

"That's exactly what I mean"

"But he'll be in danger! Remember last time, Bakura went straight for the Millennium Ring then the other items."

"I know but the ring will be in more danger if there is no one to wear and protect it"

"He has a point Seto" Isis said, putting a hand on Seto's shoulder.

_**XXxxxxxxxxXX**_

"So in a day or two I'll join the Millennium Court and wear the Millennium Ring?" Yugi asked making sure that he heard Isis correctly.

"Yes, then your training of how to use the ring will start, but I think you'll learn fast with that"

* * *

ivory: soooooooooo...i can't think of anything to say

demon: who shit in Bakura's cornflakes!

winter: hehehe that was what i was thinking!

ivory: you guys are weird

demon: well your the insane, perverted, idiot that created us so of course we are going to be weird! i'm just glad that you did make us a couple!

winter: DEMON DON'T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS!

ivory: whatever and i'll try to get the chapter out sooner and hopefully it will be longer

demon: up next Yugi starts his training with the millenium ring and will Bakura make his first strike?

winter: please review

ivory: you know what i think the author notes are longer than the story!


	6. Chapter 6

ivory: hehe :3

demon: don't complain atleast she updated finally

winter: yeah so shut up and read...ivory owns nothing...

* * *

Chapter 6

"Come on Yugi, just focus, you can do this", rooted Isis as Yugi tried to summon a monster. The result was the fluffy brown ball of fur known a Kuriboh.

"I did it!" Yugi jumped excitedly.

"Yes you did", Isis clapped quietly, "That's great for your first time!"

Kuriboh bobbed around in the air, excited that he helpful in some way.

"Thanks Kuriboh, you can go now" Yugi said as he pet the floating ball of fur. Kuriboh purred at the affection and disappeared into gold light.

Suddenly Kuriboh appeared again and playfully attacked Yugi.

"What the-?" he yelled as he was tackled to the ground by the ball of fur. Laughing was heard from some nearby trees as Mana and the pharaoh stepped out from the shade and into the open light of the courtyard.

Kuriboh disappeared once again but not without licking Yugi's face before leaving.

"That was funny", Mana giggled.

"No it wasn't he wined and made a face as he wiped the spit off his cheek.

"You have to admit tough Yugi it was quite amusing" Yami said as he helped him up.

"Yeah whatever"

"Yugi you shouldn't be so glum, you should be excited about tonight" Mana piped in.

"What's happening tonight?" Yugi asked, looking confused.

"Tonight there will be a celebration to welcome you to the Pharaoh's Millennium court" Isis said putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"B-but I've only been training for a little less than a week, I can't possibly be ready to join the court!"

"Maybe but you've excelled quite fast and I along with some others think you are ready" The Pharaoh said putting his hand on Yugi's other shoulder. Yugi blushed slightly at the contact but no one noticed the pink color of Yugi's pale cheeks except Mana.

"Come on Yugi I want to dress you for the party", Mana said as she grabbed Yugi and pulled him in the direction of his room.

"Hey, I got a servant to bring new clothes to your room for tonight." Yami hollered to them as the hurried away.

In Yugi's room a basket was left by his bed with cloths in it like the pharaoh had said. In the basket were a short skirt and a tunic which Yugi put on. A deep blue scarf with silvery blue tips was also found and Mana tied it around Yugi's waist as a belt. Several pieces of jewelry along with some soft shoes were found at the bottom of the basket and were placed on Yugi.

"You look so cute!" Mana squealed.

"Um thanks, but why does the skirt have to be so short!"

"Who knows, maybe the pharaoh picked it out for you so he can look up it!"

Yugi blushed, "He wouldn't be interested in me"

"You sounded almost disappointed when you said that!" Mana taunted slightly, "Is it that you possibly like the Pharaoh?"

Yugi blushed harder, "Um well…e-everyone likes the pharaoh, h-he so great, um what's not to like?"

"Nooo Yugi, I mean do you like like him, maybe even love him!"

Mana had backed him into a mental corner, there was no escape other than lying but it would be too obvious if he did. "Yeah I love him, I haven't even known him that long and I know that I'm in love with him".

"Yugi that's so cute!" Mana squealed again and hugged Yugi, "Now all we need to do is find out if he feels the same!"

"Mana I told you he wouldn't be interested in me he'd probably rather have one of those suitors that Siamun found for him"

"And like I said the Pharaoh probably picked that outfit for you so he can look up your skirt!"

"MANA!"

The celebration was held in the throne room. There were lots of people most of them servants carries trays of food and drinks, there were also dancers wearing cloths made out of such sheer material that you could see through it but they didn't seem to mind. There were also musicians, and of course the guests that would walk up and congratulate Yugi, not to mention the pharaoh was there. He would either be sitting on or standing by his throne just looking at the people having fun but he seemed to have a special interest in what Yugi was doing.

"Hey Yugi" Mana said as she approached him "what do think of the celebration?"

"It's quite nice, why do you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, but have you noticed that the Pharaoh keeps looking at you?"

"Oh…um…no" Yugi glanced up at Yami and blushed when he saw that he was looking at Yugi.

"So when are you gonna tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"How you feel dummy!"

Before Yugi could answer screams and fighting were heard along with horse hooves that were rapidly approaching. Guards ran to the door of the throne room to stop any intruders while the guests seemed to scatter. Shada, Seto, Isis, Kalim, and Yugi stood close the Pharaoh and waited while Siamun shooed Mana away.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped from the shadows ripping the guards into bloody pieces. It happened so fast but not fast enough; the men's screams ripped though the air as they were shred into fragments. The figure stopped moving and they were able to see who it was.

The figure was a male with spiky blond hair with a black and purple outfit. Clamped tightly in his hands were two long sharp knives that were soaked in the guards' blood.

"Good job, Marik" A white haired man said as he walked into the room and stood by his side. The man grinned evilly at the fun he had killing the men.

"BAKURA!" The Pharaoh's voice was filled with anger and rage. It even scared Yugi a bit but Bakura seemed unfazed by it.

"Oops did I crash another party and anger the all mighty Pharaoh" Bakura said in a sarcastic innocent voice. This only fuelled the king's rage and Bakura knew it.

"What do you want Bakura!" Yami spat.

"Oh isn't it obvious Pharaoh! I wish nothing more than to kill you."

"You shall not lay a finger on his highness" Seto's voice boomed with outrage.

"We'll see about that Seto, Marik take care of the Pharaoh's priests."

The man wasted no time running across the room toward the group in front of the Pharaoh. Everyone was shocked at Bakura's actions and only Yugi was able to summon a monster. He summoned at random and prayed to the gods that it would be strong enough to help.

Seconds before Marik's attack hit Shada a figure appeared from soft purple light and intercepted Marik's knifes with a weapon of their own. The light faded to reveal a girl that looked only the age of twelve. She had waist length purple hair, with electric purple eyes. She wore a violet short strapless dress and long black arm warmers. In her hands was a long light lavender staff with a large pointed electric purple gem on the end and on her back a pair of light lavender wings extended.

Shada let out a sigh in relief and looked at Yugi with amazement while Yugi just stared at the girl he had summoned. Marik and Bakura growled with frustration as the girl lunged forward to strike, and so the fight began.

Bakura quickly summoned his Diabound as the other millennium holders got over their shock and summoned their monsters. Marik and his winged partner's graceful speedy moves blurred in the background as the other monsters fought.

The Pharaoh stood by and watched as his priests did their job.

"Awww, is the wittle pharaoh hiding behind his priest again!" Bakura tormented. The Pharaoh growled and jumped up from his throne. The white haired villain grinned evilly and Yugi noticed something behind the Pharaoh. It took him a second to put two and two together, and started running at Yami.

"PHARAOH!" he yelled before tackling him with such force that slide them several feet across the room. As they slide a burst of black fire hit the floor were the pharaoh previously stood.

The two stared at each other in shock as their lips accidently clashes together. Everything seemed to freeze and it was awfully quiet. Bakura and Marik chose this time to escape but not without wreaking some more havoc in the streets.

Yugi quickly pulled away and helped the Pharaoh up as he blushed. "I-I'm so sorry my Pharaoh, but if I didn't tackle you, you would've…would've…" be blurted out, bowing lowly.

"It's alright Yugi" he said calmly, placing his hand on the back of the boy's head, "You saved my life."

He blushed more and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Yugi" he whispered in his ear before kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

ivory: ...i guesss i have to start working on chapter 7 now

winter: umm...kinda...

demon: fuck it with the kinda! hell yeah you need to work on it!

ivory: *pouts* fine when ever i can or feel like it i'll work on it *starts typing*

winter: umm...please read and review...


End file.
